


Arranged.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Clary Fray/Valentine Morgenstern
Kudos: 9





	Arranged.

As the candle burned brightly in Clary's room she glanced up at the ceiling. It had been a month now since Valentine had fucked her. They'd fallen into bed together. It was wrong, so fucking wrong but at the same time it was so fucking right as well. She needed him, she craved his dick within her sweet pussy. Her eyes lit up every time she saw him. She got wet every time she saw him and she didn't care he was her father. That was what made it so fucking wrong. She got wet for her own father and didn't give a single shit.

(more coming soon)


End file.
